Sainan no Kekka
by SeveredWings83
Summary: A deadly beauty lands on Earth, are the Z fighters strong enough to beat her, and why does Vegeta just stand there while they all try to fight?
1. Default Chapter

OKIES everyone I want to thanks any one who reads this...err...it' my first! If anyone has any idea or input of any kind don't be afraid to holla out at me! I so very much enjoyed witting this and reading everyone else's works here. Now enough of my ramblings..here you go... 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except Asira's character..she is mine, but I will share with anyone who wants to write her. With my permission of course. ONCE AGAIN...I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL...DRAGONBALL Z...OR DRAGONBALL GT.

Sainan no Kekka (A/N: This story had a complex dialog setting and I am sorry if it confuses anyone. It just happened that way..the fingers have a mind of their own when stroking keys. So basically, the point of views bounce between the characters in that particular scene. Have fun everyone!)

Prologue Regrets revealed

I just don't get it? What would possess someone to do the things they do, the evils of the world weight heavy on my soul. How many times have I taken a life, killed a loved one of someone, or hurt something for the sheer joy of it? Too many I am guessing, if I am sitting here thinking about it. At the time they seemed like a good idea, right, that's what everyone says that has ever committed a crime.

Looking now, above me at the stars, do even they judge me? Probably, everything else does, for good reason. I have killed, I have maimed, I have tortured, and for what? Nothing really comes to my mind. A part of me wants to be sorry for the things I have done, while the cynical part of me says it's fine that's just they way things are. You see, this is what happens when a stupid wish, spell, curse, take your pick, is cast on an assassin. I had a job to do, and it got done. No questions asked, no feelings, no thoughts. And, now all of that is literally biting me in the ass. He picked the perfect fucking thing to wish for. A heart, feelings, passion, in terms a consciences. Damn him, DAMN him to the bowels of HELL, all of them! So with those cutting words whispered into the face of the dragon, I am now drowning within myself. Drowning in the deems I have done and the faces of the many dead bodies I have left. They all have twisted, decayed, hatred filled faces, but not one has a name. I never bothered to ask any names, why would I? They were only animals to be put down. This was not my destiny fore told by the fates, this was not where I am supposed to be. I, The Destroyer, The Taker of lives, Evil bitch from Hell is NOT supposed to wallow in pity. Yet, here I am, wallowing with the best of them. I am guessing you want to know why I am telling you all this, right? Why was the wish made, and who made the for that matter Well, kiddies it's your lucky day, cause I am gonna tell ya! Hello, my name is Asira, I kill things I love to kill things, I am a hired hand to purge out single lives, mass communities, races, planets, galaxies. All you have to do give me, the asking price and you're good to go. Thus said, here's my story, enjoy it.


	2. The coming

Chapter 1 The Coming

Time: 3:30 am Earthling standard time Location: Satan City Date: May 24, 2005 Event Calendar: Find the Sayian

"What a waste-land this is," I mutter to the 1200 pounds of raging beast between my legs. He snorts in agreement. Thor, my only companion, a massive ebon-black War horse shifter. The fire that lights his blood red eyes spill forth lighting his long black mane a blaze. He too, is pissed about being here. I don't blame him one bit.

We stand on what the Earth people call a mountain, HA in fact every peoples call it a mountain just not in the same tongue. Funny how that is, peoples from across galaxies that have never met before, call the same hunk of rock the same thing. The rugged grassy terrain under Thor's hooves groan and sigh with disgust at our presence. It's like that every where we go, except home. Home welcomes our dark energy with loving arms, pity we will never see it again huh? Oh well, what's the use of thinking of the past horror when there's a nasty little Sayian I need to find in the city below us. Why in hells fire would he want to den here is beyond me? It's a weak pathetic waste of space, no where is there a strong Ki reading, except his and a few others that I will investigate. None of that matters though, I have been hired to come here, retrieve him, and take him back to the buyer. Nothing else, so why do I wonder why he is here? Because this is a special case, and I happen to know the target. He is like me, and a part of me thinks this it total bull shit, but in this case I have no choice.

"Mind as well go, Thor," I say nudging him to begin the decent down the small pathway. He moves under me, a rippling fury of pent of anger and muscle bound hate. Loud snorts and stomping hooves echo though the valley, "Keep this up buddy and we'll be seen"  
An amused laughter whispers in my mind, and you think that bothers me how? I could give a rats ass who hears us Asira, I want to be heard. Well la-de-da aren't we the impatient one tonight. "I know you don't care, but I do. I don't want him to know where here yet, I want to look check on something first. So if it is alright with you, could you please stop creating earth quacks until the fight begins?" I ask sarcastically, something about this mud ball is making my skin crawl. But, truly, is it the planet, or is it the hit? Don't know and really don't want to think about it.  
Thor tosses his head in defiance and rears up trying to make me loose my seat. We have been together way to long for that to work, I know all of his little tricks. Yelling a curse at him in our native tongue, he screeches into the dark night and races, full out, down the steep rocky decline. Laughing darkly at his attempted scare tactic, I grab a fist full of now black mane and whisper into his mind, your funeral Thor, you know I can't die by being thrown down a hill. An all male chuckle sounds in my head, neither can I Asira, but it sure will hurt. A lot. I would hold on if I were you. It's about to get rough! The bastard enjoying this, well, so am I. Let him run, he deserves it after being pent up for weeks. Pitch black wings spring out behind my knees, and spread out like an offering to the night. A toss of his mighty head, a leap off the cliff, and we're off. Wings pumping, blood racing through both our veins, I bury my face in the hair beating at me. I love when he decides to fly, it takes my breath away and reminds me of when we were children together. Of the times long ago where we were innocent and pure, a time so long gone from our hearts of ice. The city is rapidly approaching, he knows, veering off to the left landing a way from the core of the town, we're here. What did you want to check out? he asks. "I can sense him, but I also can sense something else like him. I am not sure what it is, but I want to find out. We have plenty of time before we have to be back any ways, mind as well have a little fun while we're here"  
With that said, he powers down shifting easily into a abnormally large black earth horse. We don't need to be drawing attention to us, and a flamed eyed, fire maned, fanged horned beast would definitely call attention. Do you think your appearance is a little head turning too? Thor asks, nit-picking at me because he hates hiding his true self. "No I am fine. I look like the other humans," I spit at him, he knows I hate changing even more then he. There is a big difference between our changes, he can literally flow into a form, while mine suck energy and severely weakens me. "Now act like a good horsie and take me to the city." His head wipes around to bite my leg, I know he's all nice and pissed. Goodie, it always makes things interesting this way. But, being the being he is, he listens to me. And, we're off into the early morning hours, venturing into Satan City on a witch hunt of a past friend. Will he remember me? I do not hope so, it really was a long time ago. If he has forgotten it will make things so much easier. Then again, when has anything been easy for me, for us? Never, has and never will be.

Power pours from the mountain, a massive power that ebbs from the top leaving the earth screaming. I can here the earth calling out for help, but what from? Closing my eyes, focusing my energy outward, I try to find out. There's nothing there, but what the hell was that feeling? Who could leak that much vile hate? Vegeta? No, not for a long time. And even he wasn't that black, but this, this new being is black as coal. Shivering now, I go into the house to wake my son for our morning exercises. Whatever it was, I am sure I will know what it is soon enough.

"Father? Are you all right?" my son asks me, with a look of wonderment on his face. Damn him, he got a hit when that power spiked, grabbing my attention. Extending my hand, a blast of energy erupts forth, aiming at him I fire. The brat crosses his arms over his face and prepares to take the blunt of it. He screams when the Ki reaches him, scalding his bare arms, the scream raises into a guttural roar as he turn the blast into something else. Something formed of his own power, flinging his arms open wide he yells, "Energy Reflect!" When did he learn that? Interesting a new technique. 

Screaming into ascension, I jump out of the energy wave headed for me. Black hair flashes gold, onyx eyes bleed to a teal green, this game is on. Leaping into the air, slamming my wrist together, taking the stance my bodies so familiar with. "FINAL FLASH," I yell at him, lets see him reflect that. He blue eyes widen in fear, as he follows climbing to Super Sayian. He sees this for what it is, a challenge to take the hit dead on. The Sayian in the brat is strong enough to never back down from a challenge directly issued. Especially from the Prince of all Sayian's.

The arms cross once more, and the cold determination set in his teal eyes mirror my own. His aura stirs, building for the right moment to change the attack into what he wants it to be. Now that I have seen this before I can appreciate it for sheer in genius of it. "Energy REFLECT!" And again he takes my attack, twisting it, tweaking it, into something else. But, he is too weak and the blast is too strong. He can't mold it quick enough, and is hit full force with it. He is slammed hard into the side of the chamber, damn it.

"Trunks? Are you alright?" I ask sharply, the boy needs to train harder. The blast wasn't that strong to lay him into the walls like it did. He should have flipped backwards out of the way and let the energy go, but no he is stupid and let it hit him square in the chest. "Trunks?" I ask once more. He is not answering, is he injured? Walking over to where he lay motionless, my fears are relaxed a bit. He lives, but is staring off into nothing.

"Damn it boy, what's the matter with you?" Now I am beginning to get pissed. His head snaps up, with a feral intensity I have longed to see from his weakling earth loving eyes. Finally, he is showing his Sayian blood in all its glory. It's just now that I noticed, he is still a super Sayian. A very pissed off super Sayian. Good.

He raises slowly, cold eyes never leave mine. I will not forget this, Trunks, not for a long time. You, my son, are truly Sayian at this moment. Crouching low into a fighting stance I prepare for your attack, I know you have one planned. I can see it calculating in your frozen stare. You throw your head back, yelling, calling, wailing for the power inside your spirit. I can feel the smirk tugging at my mouth, no my son I will not forget this.

The air cracks as your form starts to lift, the power surrounding pulls you into the center of it. The damn brakes and the energy pent up within is released. Your arms are thrown above your head, and the glacier glazed look is once more searing my own. I can see the ripples of energy curling around both arms, traveling to the wrists, and finally gathering onto the palms of your hand. Yes, Trunks, feel it, feel everything. I have made you so angry that you have built enough power for this to be a finishing move. A fatal blow, and I have never been more proud of you. I didn't know you had it in you, I am glad you do.

"PRIDE...OF.. A... FALLEN RACE!" you scream releasing your attack! It's brilliant, I have no idea how you have done this! Glorious, my son simply glorious. The energy is let go from your struggling grasp, as you aim it towards me. Issuing the same challenge I have set for you. Quickly spreading my legs out, for better balance, I cross my own arms and prepare for your attack.

It lands true to its mark, slamming hard into my chest, knocking the air from my lungs. Some things wrong, this energy feels funny, different. DAMN IT...why didn't I see sooner, you have got me this time Trunks. You have pulled energy from me, my pride in my race, my pride in my self, and yes my pride in you. Where did you learn this? How did you do it? Perhaps I will ask you when I wake up, because at present I am falling into a black abyss. You have achieved what few have been able to do, son, you have knocked me out cold. My last fleeting thought is that if we were on Vegeta-sei, in your defeat of me, you would now be king.

A haze surrounds me, the pounding in my head is deafening. Golden locks of hair fall across my vision, when did I go Super? Energy sizzles and snaps through out the chamber, what the hell? A scream, deep and trembling floods the room, who..what...FATHER. I watch my father fall to the floor, oh WHAT HAVE I DONE? Running to his side, praying to Kami that he lives. I don't know what came over me? Where on earth did those attacks come from? It was as if something in me broke, and everything I am came crashing to the surface slicing to get out. I couldn't stop it, I didn't WANT to stop it. What is this tight feeling I have in my belly as I see my father, alive but injured badly, lying on the floor? Not wanting to investigate it any further, I pick up the bloody form of my passed out father and head to the infirmary. My last thoughts before I leave the gravity room are, my mother is not going to be pleased about this. The scary part is, I can't seem to find the will to care about it. What is going on around with me?

While the father and son battle it out, and earths hero Goku's waiting for it to come, danger is rapidly approaching unnoticed by either party. But, one vigilant observer knows she is coming that death will be here shortly. Closing his eyes, saying a quiet pray in vane. He waits for the battle to begin, knowing the outcome already. For this is a threat unheard of, a danger in the form of old acquaintances, and new threat. What will earth's heroes do when they are forced to fight for they're lives and loved ones once more,to fight a power un-rivaled only by one other. And, sadly, not one of earth's greatest. 


	3. Meetings in the flesh

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

CHAPTER 2 Meetings in the flesh (A/N...all of this happens in the same time frame. I kinda wrote it so you could understand it, but if not I am telling you now. Asira lands, while Vegeta and Trunks have their morning spar, and Goku and Goten begin their's as she and Thor make their way to the Eastern mountains. I hope this will help you through any confusion. THANKS!)

"VEGETA...TRUNKS...what has happened?" my mother screeches in my face. What does she think happened? Pushing past her making my way to the cold steel table, I lay the body of my unconscious father down gently. The wounds were a lot worse then I had originally thought. From what I can see, at least three ribs are busted and have pierced the skin, blood flows in steady rivulets down his sides, and way too many cuts to count. How could I have let this happen? I just don't understand what came over me, and how I was powerless to stop it. My father is so much stronger than me, he should have been able to dodge the blast or something. I just don't get it. I need to get out of here and clear my head.

"TRUNKS! I asked what happened to him!" I hear her yell once more. Damn it can't she shut up for a minute, now I know what my father feels like. That harping is doing nothing for my head ache.

"Mother, he will be fine. I will go to the look out and get some sensu beans. The injuries aren't fatal, and he has passed out from the pain. He'll be fine for the time it will take me to get there and back," does my voice sound hallowed and cold as I think it does? Man, I am just not myself today.

"That's not what I asked! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" she fumes, "did you do this?" There it is the question she was toe dancing around. She didn't think I could do it. Surprise mother I can and did. She runs to the side of her fallen mate, a small part of me wonders if she can feel his pain as he lies there knocked out.

My father once told me that when the bond was made between them, he could feel her every pain, emotion, and fear. And, when I asked him if she felt his, he shook his head slowly and walked away. I wonder now at that, by the way she is acting I would say perhaps she does a little. Or perhaps she is just freaking out at the sight of him, stupid weakling human. Whoa, where did that come from. I really need to leave now. "Yes, we were sparring and he didn't move in time. The blast hit him full on. I am going now," I tell her coldly, why can't I stand the sight her anymore? I love my mother I truly do, but right now I could kill her.

He just stands there, covered in the blood of his dying father, just stands there like nothings wrong! What's the matter with him? I have never seen behavior from him like this, Trunks would be freaking by now, like me.  
He says something about leaving for the look out, a cool mask set on his normally open features. And those eyes...frozen solid. Frigid. But, it's more than that, I can tell. He is still powered up, still a Super Sayian. Why...why is my son cold, and my husband lying on a medical table bleeding to death? Why...

There did you feel that Thor? I ask my partner. The beautiful spike in ragging energy dances across my bare arms. Oh how I love the feel of it, so angry, so pissed, so hateful. That is why I have come here, to this rotten planet. For him...OH Vegeta reunions are so much fun! Its been a long time since I have felt such raw hate like this. Playing with the bands clasped around wrist, I sigh. Much too long indeed.

Asira...where is it you want to go? The sun is rising. People will be coming out soon. He's right, the tingling sensations at the base of my spine is a reminder of the sunrise. Squeezing my legs around the wide barrel of Thor's belly, we walk on.

Remember that life signal we felt when we landed? I ask him. You know the one that felt like Vegeta's? I want to find out who's it is. It feels Sayian, and there are two others within a mile of that one. Those feel different, yet the same. I want to go there. With that said, the warm body beneath me throws himself into a fast paced gallop. Boy, is he full of piss and vinegar tonight. Laughing wildly as we race away from the city towards the mountains to the East of us, something inside nags and pulls at me. Mentally shaking my head, I get a tighter grip and hold on for dear life as Thor picks up speed.

The trees become more dense, and the earth dwellings are few and far apart. I can feel Thor's breath start to steady, the air around us shimmers and fluxes. Closing my eyes, letting it happen, he changes under me. The soft coat turns to silky ebony scales, his head and neck stretch out forming the desired design. The smooth hair snapping at my face dissolves like it was never there, trying to suppress the shiver threatening to erupt, I tuck my legs under me. Here we go...skin ripples and splits wide making from for the humongous membranous wings pushing out, the shriek ripped from his horse throat turns into the deep roar of the dragon in its place. With a hiss and moan he leaps from the forest floor, soaring into the morning twilight not having to worry about anyone seeing us. For there is no one out here, in this flourishing forest. And we're off to the mysterious Ki signature, flying in the clouds of the morning rays of light. For moments like these make me feel like I just might be alive in this empty husk. But, the pulsing warmth clamped around my wrists brings me back to myself and reminds me of who and what I am.

"Hey Dad you feel that?" Goten asks me I did and I too wonder what it was. The spike in Ki belongs to Trunks or Vegeta, I can't tell the difference between the two they're so alike at times. Which ever one it was, he was angry for sure.

"Ya I did. They sure are having a good spar this morning," I tell him, crouching low into a defense fighting stance. "And so are we, come at me Goten." He leaps off the ground flying towards me with a smile on his face and laughter in his eyes, it's good to be alive today.

He lands a foot away from me and fazes in and out of sight. Ah, I see, he is trying to split like I have taught him. Ducking down low and reaching into the fazing form, I grab him by the hair. Pulling it back and kicking him in the stomach, he falls to the ground out of breath. "Geez, Dad, did you have to hit me so hard," he wheezes. Oh, Goten you have some much more to learn. But, you'd rather go out and party than spar with an old man. Oh, well I won't stop you from what you want to do with your time, Dende know's it's short.

"Well, you shoulda saw it coming Goten You need to practice that move before you use it in battle, or else this will happen," laughing at his doubled over form on the grass, I go on. "Maybe this is just payment for not training in such a long time." Scratching the back of my head, I ask seriously "When was the last time you actually trained any ways?"

He groans, attempting to stand, "Too long it seems." Too long is an understatement, one hit and he's taken down. It's a good thing peace has been kept for so long, if this is any inclination at the shape of the Z-team then peace had better be had for a long time.

I can't help it my blood churns for a fight, and my son needs one also, "Can you even go super anymore, or are you to weak?" I tease and taunt, sounding much like Vegeta. Not wanting to think about the fact that I DO sound like him, I rush Goten, and form two small Ki orbs in my hands. "ASCEND GOTEN NOW!" I yell, if he won't fight, I will MAKE him fight.

I can't believe my dad hit me like that, it was a low blow worthy of Buu himself. He stands above me, laughing at me trying to catch the breath he stole. What's gotten into him, he's never like this. Sparring to him is fun, and THIS is not fun. Planted on his face is a sly smirk, much like one I can't stand so much, and his eyes. His eyes are glittering in malignant joy. I try to get up, my rib cracks, damn that hit broke one...or two. He opens his twisted mouth to say something to me, I can't believe what I am hearing. He teases me, goads me into a fight. I will not fight like this, it's not fair. He is so much stronger, and I am injured.

DAMN it, by the looks of the Ki balls gathering in his hands, doesn't look like he will take no for an answer. Backing away slowly, he yells for me to go to Super Sayian. I can't...no WON'T...do this. Where is my father gone? Where is the man who would not hurt a fly, the man that has saved the universe run to? 

"DAD! Snap out of it! This is not you," I yell, not really needing to, he is standing only a few feet away from me. But, for some reason when things are scary yelling always comes out. Call it panic or whatever you want, but right know I can safely say I just might be panicking

Something brakes in me, the haze around my head clears. What happened? Why is Goten standing in front of me shaking? A small burning sensation in my hands, draws attention to them. Two glowing black energy balls pulse and dance within my hands. Black energy? I have never had black energy come from my body, it can't I am pure of heart. And this dark hate held in my hands turns my stomach, as does the sight of my son petrified of me. This should have NEVER happened! "Goten?" I ask him wearily not wanting to scare him even more.

He takes a small step backwards, my heart clenches at that. That's when I notice the blood trickling down his nose, and the way he cradles his chest. The quick intakes of breath is a sure sign that he has a broken rib, or two. Oh, Goten, what have I done? "Goten?" I ask again.

"Dad? Are you alright now?" he whispers to me. Nodding, telling him without words, I turn towards the house.

"Come on Goten, we need to get you cleaned up," I tell him walking away from him. I would help him into the house, but right at this moment he would probably hurt himself more from trying to get away from me. With out looking back, I know he's behind me, small footsteps sound on the morning grass. Goten's holed up inside of himself, like he did when he was a child, I will have to wait until he calms a bit before asking him what went on this morning. If he too felt that foreign power from the mountain.

"There's the spot Thor, just a little ways," swinging his massive form towards the valley, I can see the two of the Ki readings. "Let's land, I don't want to be spotted yet." And flying in on a huge black dragon will warrant attention. The two people whom grabbed my interest were beginning to fight it looked like. I want to watch this, if he is what I think he is this should be interesting. Thor moves to the right quickly, barrel rolling in a sideways dive, closing my eyes tightly hopping I don't fall off, damn him and his antics.

What's the matter Asira? Getting to rough up here for you? a male chuckle sounds though my head. OH of ALL THE...screw this! Flattening myself on his slippery scaly back, I concentrate. Picturing what I want in my mind, the sound of ripping cloth and stinging pain brings me out of the trance. A pair of large black feathered wings spring forth from my back, to can play this game.

"Good-bye Thor, see you later," was the last thing said to him before I jump off his back. Plummeting backwards down to the earth fast, flipping over I start to pump my wings. The skin on my back is stretched and pulled tight, and it's fucking burning like there's not tomorrow. Thor's laugh echoes in my head, as he flies off to the mountain. He will be able to wait for me to come back there without being seen. I am on my own now, oh goodie.

The wrist sheathes pulse harder with the power used to expel the wings, it will fade soon. Or, maybe it doesn't fade, maybe it just becomes tolerable. I let my head fall back, allowing myself a selfish minute to fell the wind sweep my hair around, and the rising sun warm my aching back. Even small changes like these cause pain, it never used to be like this. Enough of this wallowing, I have a job to do. Snapping my head up, I dive towards the ground.

The closer I come to them, the more their energy beats at my senses. I was right, he IS Sayian, but why would there be two Sayian's on Earth? Scanning for a place to land, finding one near the two men, I land. Grimacing at the jarring thud of my feet as they come into contact, damn maybe trying to show up Thor wasn't such a good idea. These wings really hurt. Glancing over my shoulder at my back, I swear loud and violently. Blood runs from the wounds at their base, yes I am a stupid one today. Contemplating shedding the wings, I decide against it. The pain will double if I have to push them out again. "This Sucks." I says to myself, walking to the edge of the woods.

I can hear them now, starting a 'morning spar' as the Sayian called it. Moving faster, wanting to watch them fight, I see a good spot to view from. Standing next to a ancient tree, focusing on the two fighters begin. Beautiful, is a perfect word for the large Sayian, he is crouched low in a standard stance. The other, a close copy of the older, Goten he is called also has a very Sayian feel to him. Gasping in horror at this new revelation, the boy is a mix-blood. A MUTT, how could a Sayian do this to the bloodlines? Closing my eyes, I enter his mind wanting to know who he is

His has no where near the strength as the other. Its filled with emotions, many of love..the love of family, the love of friends, the love of the Earth, and mostly the love of the fight. What kind of Sayian is he? AND HOW COULD ONE LOVE THIS HELL HOLE called Earth. Rage bubbles up within my chest, eyes bleed to black pools of hate. I can feel my aura shift and shriek, my hair begins to sway with the thrashing energy I am creating. Casting my mind out to his, I implant thoughts of hatred and violence into his peace loving head. Let him love this since he happens to have an abundance of it anyway.

It works wondrously, his physical form changes and contorts nicely. And then he attacks with out warning, heat pools between my legs as I watch his power climb to levels of divinity. Yes...Goku...kill him, do it for me. I want to see his blood stain this rock you have such love for. SLAUGHTER him I scream into his mind. The boy falls to the ground after a slam to his chest, I can't suppress the moan escaping my parted lips. Its been far too long since I have been able to fight like him. Goku yells to his son, and the deep timber of his voice pulls me in. I toss my energy into his strong form, it belongs in the hands of a Sayian, I want him to kill the boy with my energy.

The Dark Ki fills his hands, and he readies the attack! A slam to my head, enough of a jolt to knock me back into the trees. DAMN him...he's fighting me! Throwing more power into the command, the clamps heat and vibrate on my arms, noooo please not yet! I want blood, I want mayhem, I WANT HIM DEAD! The small gusts of wind building from my power become something stronger, something more tangible. Heat radiates from my frozen form, it's beginning to hurt now...flinging my arms outward to the Sayian Goku, releasing the power into him.

It floods his senses, unable to stop me, he advances on the boy in front of clutching his belly. "ACSEND" he screams, yes please do, I want a fight. NOW! The whimpering waste of Sayian blood pales in terror at his father's new behavior. Struggling to his feet, begging and pleading not with words but eyes, this Goten knows his end is approaching. Backing away slowly, attempting to calm the raging beast of a father, something snaps within Goku's mind. Stepping back, he powers down and looks to his fallen son. He has cast me out! The hidden strength within this one is mighty, who is he. Who is he really, I know he's not some random Sayian soldier.

Pissed beyond reason at this little attempt to underline my wishes, NO ONE does this to me! Ruffling the feathers, and thrashing my tail, I advance on them. They will learn first hand what happens to idiots who defy me. Pushing, madly, past the threes and shrubs I see their forms making way to a house of sorts. Spiking my Ki, to draw attention, I speed up. Let them chew on my energy for a second, let them thy to comprehend what it is. 

A flare of energy stops me in mid-step, what the hell? "Goten, do you fell that?" I ask the crumpled version of my son. He whips his bloodied head up and stares of in the direction of the mountains where I first felt something earlier. Goten takes a few smalls steps back, the fear radiating off him in waves. Nodding in agreement, the broken body of my son shakes and shivers. A fleeting thought whispers through my mind, what kind of Sayian acts like this? Quickly tossing the treacherous thought away, not wanting to read into it too much given what has happen this morning.

The Ki coming forward feels dark and dangerously angered. This is not good, dear Kami, I have never felt anything like this before. "Goten, go back to the house now." I need to get him out of hear, away from anything that may hurt him more. If I am unable to protect my son from myself the least I can do is keep him safe from what ever this monstrosity coming is.

"It's here." was all I could manage to say, while my heart threatened to explode. I, no longer, master of my body remains still and motionless as the being brakes the tree line before us. My eyes blur and my legs wobble, it is not an 'it', this being is a female. A raging, deadly, beauty that I have seen so many times in the darkness of my minds dream plains. She emerges in a whirlwind of anger and stony beauty, dropping to my knee before her, not wanting to look upon the face that has brought me so many nights.

Embarrassment and fear slam together inside me, so many question bombard my mind. Why is she here? Is she real? Risking a slide-ways glance at my father, he too has mirrored my expression, a mixture of awe and disbelief. Has he too dreamed of her? Insane jealously pushes at my thoughts, a deep growl grows within my chest. All rational thought escapes as two words tear into my head...she's mine! 


	4. Desires, Deception, and Dreams

Disclaimer: Gee whiz guess what...I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 3 Desires, Deception, and Dreams (A/N: Asira's attack means Paralysis wave.)

Before I get the chance to yell at Goten to move his ass, she comes out of hiding. So many things happen at once, Goten fall to his knees, my gut twists at the sight of this new stranger, and I feel myself become aroused. There in front of me was a face and body unsurpassed by any being in the universe, with hair the color of raven's wings, held high in a tight ponytail on the top of her head. Eyes of black fire dance and pulse with leashed power, a power so dark yet familiar in a sense. Letting my eyes wonder down from her captivating eyes, they fall onto a mouth of a twisted, scorn-full, scowl. But, oh those lips full and the color of blood fresh from a wound. I feel the Sayian in me twitch and become restless with in the confines of skin, unconsciously my tail unwraps itself from it's resting place and thrash about.

She shifts her weight, and my attention is brought to her back. Wings...this woman has wings! How strange. Black wings of the darkest of feathers move slightly around with the breeze created by her Ki. I can hear a growl, and she tucks her arms across her chest. Ohhhh her chest, full and bountiful. She has chosen an attire to boil the blood of and man, and possibly many women. Clad in only a tight corset of black silk, crimson roses twist around that curvy expanse of chest. Lust glazed eyes travel lower still, to her navel, peculiar as it is intriguing. An intricate tribal design circles it, black and red ink dance around the navel making a familiar pattern. My dick weighs heavily between my legs at the sight of her pants, by the looks of them they are leather and painted on that perfect body. The growl becomes louder, and I see her step forward. Black boots, lacing up to her calves, create small noises on the dewy grass. Growls now turn into a menacing snarl, what the hell is it?

The idiot stands there, gawking at me, at least the half-breed had enough sense to drop to his knee before me. But this one, this Goku, stands there staring and I can smell his aroused state. The is INSOLENCE...how DARE he! Does he not know who I am? For some reason I am beginning to feel vulnerable under his inspecting gaze, in the sheer desperation of the situation, I wrap my arms around myself. An old protective habit I've had since childhood. My attention is grabbed at the sound of a growl, the young one is trying a futile attempt at a claiming. As if I would EVER mate, and even if all the hells actually froze over it would NOT be with some half breed brat. I have had enough of this bull shit, walking forward, they will die for this.

"Have you had enough, or perhaps you'd like a closer look?" I seethe out at Goku staring and Goten's snarls. Walking forth slowly, gathering small Ki balls in the palms of my hands. This death will be swift. Let the demon's of the underworld have their round at torture, I am no mood this day. The mutt, Goten, stands up looking at me with intense black eyes.

With gritted teeth and a small raise of the lips, he ask "Who are you?" Who am I? I know it's been so very long since I have reigned, but still. An annoying slap to my pride issues a growl from my own throat. Grimacing at my show of childish displeasure, I am becoming very grumpy. Dropping my arms, and shifting my hips, I answer.

"I am called Asira," dispelling the Ki balls, I walk closer to him, liking the small angered noises the boy's father is making. This could be fun, and I did come to this mountain for some fun didn't I? Diving headlong into his mind, I pull on memories, thoughts, desires, and dreams. Stopping the little shiver that runs down my spine, he knows me. Rather, he has dreamed of me. How in the name of the seven hells does he know me?

Standing now, face to face with the young mongrel, I reach up and slide my cool hand down his molted cheek. How cute, he is blushing for me. His onyx eyes grow wide, twinkling within them is a heavy dose of want and a sliver of fear. Good, he should fear me, every thing is better when you mix fear into the scenario. "Goten! Get away from her now!" his father screams at him, still standing in the same spot gawking at the two of us.

Leaning into him, he stills completely, I whisper into his ear. "Goten...", nothing more needs to be said. He remains motionless as I back away from him. Grabbing his chin, I pull it over to me. The anger that had consumed me before, slowly ebbs, and I can feel the power leak from my eyes. The black pools disappear, like smoke dissolving, replaced with the crimson color they had been born with. His own eyes grow wide as the power bleeds out, and the red fire dance begins. You see, these eyes that have seen countless centuries and the destruction of so many lives are unique to this world. With every pent up emotion, every flicker of power, every change on personality the color shifts alive bursting out flooding the eye with shades of feelings. Black for power, the crystalline ice blue for the male storm of cold anger, amber for the animal within, violet for the maiden buried, green for the envy's ugly head, and lastly the crimson that this body was born with. The crimson fire that burns, a dance that swirls and shifts.

Pulling the brat stumbling forward, Goten trips and with the force of gravity is splayed across my chest. Anger hot and deadly is rushed upwards. Digging my hand into the rough mop of haphazardly spiked hair, I pull his trembling face up. The larger Sayian must read into the situation, the power caresses my skin as he raises his own one man army. I cannot help the smirk that tugs at my mouth, this surely will be fun. Releasing Goten, and turning back to face Goku I say, "your power is impressive, Sayian, but you truly have no idea who you are playing with here. Do you?" Chuckling at his pinched face, I go on. " You have no chance at scratching me, never mind killing me. Why would you even bother to try? Why don't you leave me to my prize, and perhaps I will spare your life."

She is a monster, a captivating, beautiful monster that is hell on my body. She turns from me, approaching my son's scared form. I can't move, I only can watch the scene play out. A rumbling noise, that is dangerously close to a growl, emits from my throat. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? Half of my wants to kill her for touching my son and the other, more dominant one, wants to take her to the ground and pump my hard dick so hard into her that she cries out beneath me. As the internal fight rages within, she stands before Goten, assess his appearance. He asks her who she is, in a voice so violent that I have never heard from my soft featured son.

"I am called Asira," she says, in a heavily, intoxicating, accented voice. She just stands there, in front of him, looking deeply into his eyes. A small wisp of energy plays in the air, what is she doing to him? I yell to him to run, to get away from her. She is dangerous with her unknown powers and astronomically high Ki level. The battle rages on, as she bends down to him, that bitch is going to kiss him! But, instead she whispers something to him, and pulls him to her. A stab of jealous anger erupts in me, as Goten's body is molded to her beasts.

Besides the obvious, something's wrong, that angelic witch is raising a small storm with her energy. Flaring mine to match, if she wants to fight I will give her one. A sick pleasure shoots though me, images of us sparring together. Fists connecting, bodies colliding in a deadly dance of dominance, my hands on her perfect body while she bucks and fights beneath me. Launched, now, into a full arousal my dick hangs hot and heavy wanting to thrust into something. I know this is wrong, no sick, to think about taking her when she pleads and begs for me to stop, but I can't stop the images from coming forth. And she does smell so good, I bet she tastes equally as good. Just the thought of hot blood running down her luscious body almost brings me standing right there. She speaks, a mantra of words blended together like light, bright but untouchable. The heavy candice of her voice tells me to leave her to the prize held in her grasp, how can I leave now? Not with my body rutting like it is. I have had enough, she will be mine, screaming into ascension, I rush the two forms standing in the morning sunlight.

Oh so fun will finally begin, I can sense the war fought in vane with in his mind. The pheromones leaking from my body always has the same result. All men, of any species, loose their better judgement. Abandon are all thoughts of rationality and are replaced with a hot body moaning and squirming under them...or sometimes above. So many times I have used my body for the means to get the end result, but not with this. I don't want to romance him into a compromising position, I just want him to suffer. The power damn brakes and he shows his true form, interesting, he has been able to climb to Super Sayian. A feat very few have been able to pull off, a cold smile plants itself on my lips. Let's dance Super Sayian. He must have pick the thought from my mind, for he leaps into the air and rushed his son and I.

"MAHI NAMI!", I shout out over his warrior's cry. The cerulean flood of Ki flows down my arm like silk sheets in the summers breeze. It puddles in my palm warm and tingling, I swing the Ki filed hand outward in the direction of the now Super Sayian Goku. Blue energy swims forth, twirling and crackling, aimed for the stunned Sayian. Little does he know, this attack is not what he thinks it is. Slamming into him, wrapping his own Ki up in the field of energy, he is paralyzed where he stands. "You stupid Earth loving Sayian, you just flew right into the trap. Now you get the front row seat to the show," I tell him barely containing the bubbles of laughter toppling out.

"Asira?" I ask her. The evilness radiating from her is breath taking. She is not the woman from my dreams, she would never act like this. She may look like her, but in spirit she is lacking. "What are you doing to my father?"

So the brat has found his tongue, lovely. Looking for a second longer at the now paralyzed Goku, I smile a sweet malignant smile at his grief stricken face. Turning my attention back at the boy, I broaden my smile to nothing more than a baring of teeth. The audible gasp he gives shakes my insides, in a very good way. My blood is pumping excited beyond measure at the prospect standing before me. Fazing my arm out, locking his throat in my hands, I tell him. "Goten, your father gets to play witness to this little tragedy. We will all perform our parts the way we should. I the mysterious, yet deadly assassin come to spill the blood of her particular mark, your father the strong unbeaten warrior held prisoner within his own power, and you...you my dear Goten have the lead." With every word the blood boils to the point of pain, this is the demon inside me. Clawing to be freed, fingers flex on that pale throat, and he tries to speak. Releasing pressure slightly, I always do love when some one begs for their life.

"What..." he stammers. "What's the lead?" His voice rasps and grates from the braking wind pipes. Running a dry tongue over the elongates canine, I get off by the fear birthed in his tearing eyes.

"You, Goten, will play the hapless victim of the mysteriously assassin," was the last thing said before my mouth descended on his quivering lips. He fights the kiss, yelling and biting at the invasion of my mouth. The brat stops moving with in my embrace as he nicks one of my fangs, simultaneously we moan in each others mouths. Gulping and drinking down my blood, Goten crushes my body to his. Hard evidence presses against my lower abdomen, snarling I hook my leg behind his and kick out. We fall to the ground with a subdued 'thud' never braking the kiss.

I pull back, now straddling his thighs, cast a look at our 'captive' audience, grinning at the obvious emotions in his teal blue eyes. Noises of impatience come from the form beneath me, a thrusting erection being grinded into my core, damn this puppy is excited. Leaning forward, holding him down by his shoulders, I say "Such spirit, Goten...it really is a pity." My hand moving to his strained neck, the 'not again' look comes over him. Grinding my hips into him, the groan vibrates my hand. Shifting my weight back, pulling him up with me, his eyes are clouded over with lust and such sweet desire.

I tap into his thoughts, many have told me how sick this was but it's something that can't be stopped, I want to know what he is thinking, the last thoughts of this dying man. I want to feel from his mind the highs my body produces for him, the lust, the desire, the fantasies. The realization hit my like a brick, I look down to this muddled mass of aroused half breed Sayian and know the truth. He is untouched by anyone before me, he is virgin. The irony of this creates a sound like a laugh, but riddled with sadness. Sadness? Something I have not felt in so long, for this it will be quick. I promise you, Goten, it will be quick. For we are kindred spirits at this moment, we are both untouched.

I pull his head back and lap at the juncture of the collar bone, easing my sharp teeth into his throat. The scream he's kept pent up wails though the morning light, a cry of pleasure, a cry of pain, a cry ripped from his very soul. Small tears threaten to run down my cheeks, for we are truly one at this time, and I can feel all of his emotions. My mind wades in a river of joy, sadness, fear, pain, loss, happiness, and most of all love. This boy is a reproduction of his father's mold, pure of heart and spirit. And I am going to kill him.

Drinking deeply of his soul, my hand, for one last time, travels the path to his neck. Pulling back from the last sip, I look into his heavy lidded eyes and weep for him. Blood tears stain tracks down my cheek, this...this sick ritual I have going inside the victims mind at the brink of their death is what so many fear about me. For at this moment, I can do anything. Soaring in a sky of possibilities and fanciful thoughts. I am almost whole once more. Then, it all ends with a snap of the neck. 


	5. Matters of the mind

Disclaimer: I own nothing...really nothing not even my car..lol..bank does.  
I am sorry guys...this chappie is kinda sucky! Please review and gimme some insight on how to make it better for ya'll! THANKS!

Chapter 4 Matters of the mind

Inhaling deeply, taking slow full breathes, I try to come myself down. For some reason my heart is ragging inside, and my mind is in chaos. I mean, normally my mind is in chaos, but this is fucked up. The thoughts flooding through are dangerous, scary, and something I have never felt before. Like how I was three seconds away from blasting my mom, and how my father was lying in his own blood from the injuries I had caused. I am not like that...ever. I like to think that the human in my is equally as strong as the Sayian, yet today I was wholly Sayian.

The clouds rush past in a white blur, HA reminds me of the haze in my head. The look out is rapidly approaching, I can see Dende out standing at the edge. I wonder if he knows why I come? Mentally shrugging, pushing for a faster speed, I am almost there.

"Vegeta?" voice shaking as I ask. Still no response, he's out cold. How could Trunks do this? It just doesn't make sense. Not him acting that way, and Vegeta not dodging. "Stupid monkey", I whisper in his ear, hoping for a grimace, snarl, or gasp. Nothing...DAMN IT. Vegeta wake the hell up you lazy Sayian.

Wait a minute! A while ago Vegeta tried to tell me about Sayian bonding...shit! Why can't I remember...oh I know cause I wasn't listening to his ramblings. AW hell...I will never not listen again! What was it he said...something about him feeling my emotions? My fears..my feelings themselves. Well then...maybe I can use that. "OH DAMN IT Bulma, your a genius, you can figure it out," I whine out loud.

"My feelings...hmmmm...GOT IT!" Running over to the exam table's stand, I reach for the scalpel. Grabbing it tightly, I scrape it down my fore arm. The pain explodes on my arm! Opening my eyes, I risk a look at the damage. Fu ck, nothing just a little red line. Laughing softly, at the thought floating in my mind, I am a weak human. "Well...I may be weak, but I am BULMA BRIEFS! President of Capsule Corp. , genius extordinare, most beautiful of women in the galaxy , and PRINCESS OF THE SAYIANS! I CAN AND WILL DO THIS!" with my personal pep talk, I gauge the knife down once more with renewed strength and determination.

I feel the skin rip and pull apart under my hand, SHEESH this way hurts! "Damn you Vegeta you better be thankful for this!" reaching the wrist, I pull back so not to hit the vein, and I look once more. My head spins, instantly dizzy, at the sight before me. Blood runs in small streams down the arm, and dripping onto the floor. Did I cut to deep? I can't really feel the pain to bad, so why is it bleeding so bad?

The floor catches me, and the darkness plays spots across my vision, before I have time to wonder why the bleeding is so bad...

"GOTEN!" I yell and scream at him. His Ki flickers once then is gone...my son is dead! Killed my the very monster that I want to fuck. The anger of my mind butts heads with the desire of the body. How can this be? After every thing she's done I still want her! And what of my wife? Would I really cheat on her? Looking at the body of Asira straddling my son, drinking in his last life's essence and power, the sick answer is yes. I do still want her and I would be unfaithful. I want to run to her and taste my son's blood on her tongue as I take her, mind, body, and blood of her own.

Closing my eyes, trying to erase these thoughts, something she said clicks. 'Held prisoner within his own power...' THAT'S IT! Dropping out of super, and sinking my KI as low as it will go, I can move ever so slightly. Lowering it more, I can think straighter, almost to nothing now. I am freed. Gingerly moving my arms, sore from being lock in place, I test a step forward.

"And it all ends in the snap of the neck..." I whisper to the fallen boy. These few moments after I have taken their blood, and snuffed out the life, I am fragile. My own body tricking itself into thinking it's alive, emotion ravishes the senses tear at the sanity of my mind. Why do you ask, why do I do this? For the very reason of feeling. Feelings are such a prized gift, and in taking life I can once more feel...something. The dripping of blood tears, splatter small red spots on Goten's angelic features. Funny how, when you die, your face becomes so very peaceful. I wonder if when I finally get to die will I look at peace. Probably not, with my luck.

A plummet in Goku's energy registers on my senses, damn he figured out the riddle of the MAHI NAMI. Whipping at the drying crimson tear on Goten's face, I rise up to meet him. He is charging me, so very stupid. Didn't he learn last time what the result of that would be. Lifting my arm, preparing to shoot the wave, he fazes in and out of vision. Smart Sayian, so you do know how to fight.

Closing my eyes, I zero in on his position. I, myself, faze out and reappear directly behind him. With a sharp chop to the back of the neck, he falls to the ground. "What's the matter Goku, I know that didn't even phase you. Now get up"  
silly scare tactics like this only succeed in getting me pissed.

"Your strong, Asira, but I am stronger because I fight from the heart. Since you don't seem to have one, I have to upper edge, and will no doubt be victorious." He chants in a deep, revolting voice. Well...well...well...I have no heart, ne? How very astute he is. I don't, but that doesn't mean I will loose.

Silently calling the power within this body, I await his stupid dallying. "Goku..." I purr, "do you want to die like your son, or would you prefer a warriors death instead of an execution?"

"Dende!" I call out to the small green figure. Grabbing his attention, I wave back at him. The flight here has cleared my mind a bit, and I am able to control myself better. But, the sight of Dende's slight scowl throws me, what could be wrong?

Landing quickly on the white tiled floor, he looks at me with very worried eyes. " Dende, what's wrong?"

"Oh Trunks something horrible has happen!" he cries, his small form shaking. This is so not good.

"DENDE! Tell me, maybe I can help." Please just let my dad be ok, that's the only thing that matters right now. How would I live with myself if I killed him? I mean it was an accident, but I would still never forgive myself. And I have a feeling neither would mother.

"It's Goten, Trunks, his Ki is gone. He has died!" he wails, in a hurt voice. The realization of what he said doesn't hit me for a few more minutes. My best friend is dead...dead.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" I yell harsher than I meant to. It's not his fault Goten died, but I can't help it. I feel angry and sad at the small time, my emotions in a tangle. Now I know why dad tried to distance himself from them, I feel like I am braking apart from the inside out. "How..?" was all I could manage in a rough whisper.

The little Namek looks like he is going into shock, and right as I was about to shake the information out of him Piccolo steps out from behind the pillars. He, too, wearing a strange look that I have never seen on his stony features before. Now, I know, isn't good.  
"He has been killed by a woman, she fights Goku as we speak," was all he said, walking away from me. Mother fucker!

" DO NOT walk away from me, Piccolo, with just that shity bit of info! Who is she? And WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU HELPING GOKU?" has everyone lost their minds today? My Ki quakes violently inside, a mass of chaotic energy. With out knowing it I have become a Super Sayian. What, do I plan on hurting Piccolo? I am being torn in two today! First with my father and now him! This nagging feeling in my brain, pulsing behind my eyes, is gonna drive me insane.

Piccolo wipes he head back, giving the best death glare I have ever seen. "Boy, check that tone, you have no idea what's going on. Leave it alone, accept the fact that your friend is dead, and that everyone else will die today too. There is NOTHING we can do, especially you. Do you want to end up like Goten, dead drained of life? Because if you go down there you will...and it won't be pleasant. Just get what you came for and leave." he hisses out at me.

"WHO. IS. SHE. I have a right to know." This is bullshit...he knows and keeping it secret. Why? WHY WHY WHY WHY...THIS IS SO FUCKED UP I AM GOING CRAZY! My best friend is dead, my father's lying bleeding to death, and I wanted to kill my own mother. This is...is...ALL MY FAULT.

The large Namek sighs, "Her name is Asira...and she is un-stoppable. Ask your father, they were friends once," he said, then flew off.

My father? MY FATHER! " Dende..do you have any sensu? I need to get one back to my father, he is injured," How could I waste time like this! Snatching the beans...I launched into the air. I need to get home. I need answers!

Sorry guys I know this sucked big hairy ass...I was just not in the writing zone tonight. 


	6. Voices

Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or anything to do with it

Chapter 5 Voices (a/n: are flashbacks and Italics are mind to mind talk. Hope this helps, and thank you so much for reading! Okies enough of my ramblings. Enjoy)

Blood...the tangy scent hangs thick in the air. Where is it coming from? Struggling up through the latter of consciousness, the haze is beginning to clear. Fear, now heavily mixed with the blood, what the fuck?

Vegeta! Please...please help me! I am dying! Bulma! The onna's voice threads through my mind, she is in trouble. Pushing higher with every bit of my power, I must wake up. Slowly one by one the senses come alive, my eyes flutter open, slamming shut at once. The brightness of the med room is a stunning sight when you first wake. A soft moan floats from the floor somewhere besides me. Trying once more, I open the eyes, heavy hands flop across them to filter the light.

Groaning, I sit up slowly. There was something I had to do? Something that woke me from the healing sleep. What was it...why can't I recall. Vegetaaaa ...a small voice whispers across the outer layer of my mind. THE WOMAN...of course. Drudging up the energy, I scan the room, she is no where in sight. I must get up...I have to look for her. Silly Onna probably hurt herself cooking again. Chuckling to myself at the last time I found her injured from a cooking experiment gone a rye.

The woman screams and I run. That is the story line of this life I have chosen. Now this time I will show her I will NOT come to her every screech and scream. I, the mighty Prince of all Sayian's, do not come to a call like a dog to a master. Folding my arms across my chest, if she wants me so bad she can come to me. The slamming of bare feet slap and stomp down the tiled hall. Good, smart Onna, she comes to me. She enters the gym room she has set up for me, tears stream down her flushed cheeks as she clings a towel to her chest. Perhaps, I was foolish not to go to her, is she truly hurt? A well of worry bubbles in me, something that has recently been happening. Something that I am not very good at dealing with, I have never has these feelings before and they make me nervous.

"What is it now Woman?" I ask her gruffly, not wanting the worry to leak through my words. If she every found out I feel for her, I would NEVER hear the end of it. She just stands there, shaking and silently weeping. "Well, are you just going to cry like a misbegotten child or are you going to, for once, act like an adult and tell me what you did to yourself this time. You are such a clumsy human." If I can make her angered she will just scream it out, call me a jerk, and then finally leave me in peace. Such has it been all the other times before.

She still says nothing, not even a spark of that pissy temper I know rules her. She just clutches the towel tighter and looks to the floor, tiny tears falling down her face. "Onna?" I ask, this is not like her.

"I...I need a sensu bean..please," her frail tired voice asks me. Why would she need one? Now curiosity has dug it's nasty claws into me.

"Why, what has happen?"

"Please can I just have one please...I don't want to talk about it," she says still looking at the floor.

"Nope not good enough, if your don't fess up I won't give you the sensu. Apparently you are not gravely injured and therefore do not need to waste such a valuable resource on such a superficial wound." There if she wants one that badly she will have to tell me.

"SUPERFICIAL! WHY I OUTTA...errr...never mind then I will go ask Goku, he will give me one!" She says whipping her wet face up at me, starring me down with that determination I love about her. WAIT...did she just say she would go to that third class gene pool reject? Never! I reach out to grab her fleeting form, pulling her up against my sweat covered chest. Her back slams into me, and I lock my arms around her. " You will never again say you will go to him," I tell her, voice dripping acid. " I am the one to provide for you, NOT that buffoon. You are MY mate not his, do you understand?"

She squirms and wiggles in my embrace, "Vegeta...lemme go your hurting me." That was enough for me to let her go, I gave my soul to the woman, and promised never to hurt her. But, by Kami, she will not go to Kakkarot...for anything.

My hand still around her wrist, I ask "Why don't you just tell me what happened? Then I will give you the sensu and all will be fine."

She looks up from the floor, "Promise you won't laugh," she whimpers. Oh this is going to be good, I can tell. I nod to her, silently telling her I promise. And she goes on, " Well...I...was making a new dish. The water was boiling over on the stove top, and I, for once, didn't really think about what I was doing...err...I mean the water was boiling EVERYWHERE and was going to make one hell of a mess on the stove...and I really hate messes you know."

"WOMAN...just tell me about the injury!" I don't need to be a scientific genius to know when someone is stalling.

She gulps at the harshness in my tone, and quietly tell me. "Ileanedoverthestoveandmyboobscaughtfireandburnedme" Was that supposed to make sense?

"Onna please...in a language I can understand. What happened?" I am loosing patience rapidly here.

Huffing and fire snapping behind her eyes, "Why you jerk! I leaned over the stove and my boobs caught fire!" She screams in my face waiting for a reaction.

Oh did she get one too, I didn't verbally promise not to laugh, and I am the evil prince of Sayians after all. So I laughed long and hard. It really was too funny not too, here she is holding the towel to the wounded twins themselves. "Well woman, they are, after all, rather large. Didn't you think to compensate for their mass?" Oh, the string of curses and threats to my man-parts were some of the most original.

Laughing to myself at the last incident, I try to stand up. I am sore and indeed need of a good laugh right about now, and she will most likely provide one for me. The Onna, if nothing else, is always good for a laugh. Dragging my legs to the side of the metal table, I carefully place them on the cold floor. Damn, Trucks did a hell of a number on my body. I will have to ask him later where all the power came from. Smiling, I vaguely remember getting walloped by that attack. Gingerly, I test weight on my feet. They begin to buckled under me, shit I am in worse shape then I thought. Vegettttaaaaaa...something flutters in my head. That's right...the onna...where? Hanging on to the side of the table, I try to walk around it. My foot slides in something, I loss balance and topple over. Falling fast and landing on my ass with a bone jarring thud, I look to see what the fuck I slide on.

Blood...so much blood! Where is it coming from? Slipping into a sitting position, I see what has cause the bloody mess. "BULMA...!" I yell to her fallen form. She lies there on the floor, a lifeless angel. Eyes closed, face pale, is she breathing? Scrambling over to her on the other side of the table, I grab her and pull her to my lap. Why? What has happened to you? I ask mentally to myself, to her, to Kami if he still listens to me.

Her eyes flicker once, and try to open. She is alive! Pulling energy from the deepest part of my blackened soul, I stand up with her hanging limp in my arms. Slipping in the blood, I try to put her on the med table, but end up dropping her haphazardly onto it. Damn it! SENSU..that's what I need. I run over to the first aide chest where we keep them, ripping apart the contents, finding no beans. FUCK if she doesn't heal those wounds she will die! Oh Kami, she can't die! If she goes I am nothing with out her! NOTHING!

A spike of anger energy floods my senses, father you're awake. Awake and angry, and something more. Pushing myself for a faster pace, wanting to get home and see what is going on. My mind wonders as I fly, Goten...why? Who is this woman who killed my best friend? How does my father know her, and why was Piccolo so afraid of her? She is just one woman after all, and we are the best fighters in the universe. We have beaten majin-buu, the androids, and many many other monsters, what is one woman?

She must be more than meets the eye to warrant fear in Piccolo, and to kill Goten. I mean, Goten never was a great fighter, but he was still Sayian, still strong enough to protect himself.

'Yes, that's true, but did he really want to protect himself? Now that's the question isn't it.' A voice whispers in my thoughts. The same voice talking to me when I was fighting my father. Who is it? Is it me going insane? It feels so natural, so...I don't know, so something. But, it does bring up the question, did he try to fight? Shacking my head, so many question, so little answers. I need to get back home. Pulling more energy from the well within, I push faster and harder than before. Father's Ki is becoming unstable, he must have risen and been too injured.

Capsule Corp. is in sight now, the nagging worry is pulsing inside me. Dropping to the ground, I run into the house, sprinting to the med lab. Throwing open the door, I am greeted by a sight that I would never have imagined. There before my shocked eyes, is my father holding the blood covered body of my mother, weeping.

With out thinking I scream at him, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER YOU BASTARD!" The sweet anger washes out any sense that I had left, Throwing my head back I scream. I scream for power, for vengeance, for the beast in me to come out and play. Power rises and lashes outward, flames lick out and burn anything near me. Representing the anger within my heart and soul. With one last guttural scream, I ascend into Super Sayian. "Are we going to do this again father? Do you truly want me to kick your ass all over this room?" I ask in a voice not my own. I am no longer in control of my body, and I really couldn't give a fuck. I like this power, I love the way it makes me feel. So free, I am free of the mortal chains of consciousness.

Do it...you know you want to...kill him for me, and bathe in the blood as it falls from the sky! Kill him, Vegeta!  
Did that hauntingly velvet voice call me Vegeta? Gathering KI into my fists, again do I care? No, I will be who ever she wants me to be as long as this feeling never wanes.

The boy crashes through the door, stopping shocked for a moment. I can't find it in me to care that he sees me weeping for my fallen mate. Then he screams at me, accusing me of killing her. Like I would ever do anything to her...I...I...love her. He screams and screams, building a storm of power. Flames and rips in energy rages in the small med lab, the floor beneath him melts and shrivels.

Hugging Bulma's body closer to mine, I will not fight my son again. I am prepared to follow her to deaths domain. I am nothing with out her. My last hope, before the Ki he is gathering hits us, is that if she goes to Heaven that I may be able to follow her there. For if my soul goes to Hell, I know she will follow me there, and Kami if that happens it would kill me for lifetimes. I know what they do to any poor soul, of innocence, that gets lost along the way and ends up in Hell. And, believe me it's not pretty. So I do something I haven't done in so very long, I pray. I pray for my death to be quick and for our soul to join together in Heaven. Oh Kami-sama, if you still listen to me, please for the onna's sake don't make her suffer, please take her to your heaven, and if I am to be damned don't let her follow.

Opening my eyes, I stare at the twisted form of my son, my exicutioner. He has ascended into Super, the golden power pulses and shifts around his taunt body. But, his eyes...his eyes are pure evil, something I have never seen in my almost gentle son. He has my eyes. The corners slightly lifted and the ocean color flooded with a crimson red. The blood-like irises swim and dance like flame to a fire. A hatred passion burns in him, he is me. A me from so very long ago. Oh, Trunks, what has my blood done to you? What has made yo snap?

"For for your mother's sake, make this quick," are my last words to my insane son. 


End file.
